


An Interval of Mistrust

by Kartaylir



Series: Black Codex: Files Not Found [6]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fucked with the hilt of a weapon, Knifeplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartaylir/pseuds/Kartaylir
Summary: With Imperial Intelligence gone, the flight to Corellia provides an opportunity to work out some tensions.
Relationships: Kaliyo Djannis/Female Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine
Series: Black Codex: Files Not Found [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521593
Kudos: 14





	An Interval of Mistrust

"Keep doing this and I'll start thinking you like me, Agent." Kaliyo sprawls diagonally across the bed, head propped up with one arm, fingertips glistening. Just enough of an angle that she can see the nearby datapads out of the corner of her eye.

"I’ll admit only to trusting you slightly more than Holonet ads for genital enlargement," Cipher Nine says. She's folded in on herself in a quarter of the bed. Fresh bruises shade the deep blue of her shoulders into purple, and there's rough red scratch between her breasts. "Or maybe I just wanted to see if you’d tattooed any secrets on your ass."

Kaliyo snorts. "Stuffed them up my cunt. Should have taken a closer look."

"Next you'll tell me there's still room down there for your ego."

"Only if you'll take another look."

"You're not so good that I want to drown there."

Kaliyo crosses her arms and scowls.

The Cipher shakes her head. “Unless you have some evidence to make me reconsider, of course.."

That's when Kaliyo runs her wet fingers through the Cipher's hair, down across breast and shoulder, spiralling over her stomach as if waiting. "How about I make you scream instead."

The Cipher smiles. Bows her head and lifts Kaliyo's hand toward her. Wraps her lips around two fingers. So slow. Her tongue moves around them just enough to taunt.

And then she pulls away, lays a hand on Kaliyo's thigh. "Again, then. Let's see if any of your boasts hold true."

Kaliyo doesn’t hesitate. Drags the offered hand between her legs, places her own wet fingers over the Cipher’s mouth, pale against the blue skin. 

A muffled laugh. Cipher Nine pulls Kaliyo toward her in turn, uses her knee to bend Kaliyo’s legs outward. Offers the whisper of a kiss from behind Kaliyo’s hand.

“Told you I’d—” Kaliyo jerks around the Cipher’s fingers, pushing herself up onto them, rubbing against the Cipher’s knee. Her hands fall between them.

“Don’t get greedy after this long,” the Cipher whispers.

Kaliyo grinds herself against the fingers, the stretched-smooth skin of the knee. The pressure of thumb and forefinger twists her clit, drawing it out as another finger slips inside.

“You like me greedy,” Kaliyo says, between her exaggerated moans. She bows her head and the spikes of jewelry on cheek and brow cut against the Cipher’s skin as their lips meet in a kiss. The metallic tang of blood shared between them.

“Whoever said I liked you,” the Cipher says with a smile. She pulls her hand free, reaches over to the small table set beside her bed. Pulls a knife from the small drawer there. It’s still sheathed; the black handle of it curves as had once been some creature’s tooth.

Kaliyo reaches out for it only to find the weapon held outside her reach. “Who’d you kill for that?” she says.

“And here I’d thought you would be far more interested in the use I had for it.”

That makes Kaliyo pause, her expression tinted with just a hint of delight. “You’re telling me you haven’t gotten hurt enough lately?”

The Cipher lowers the knife to the bed, back within Kaliyo’s reach. “Don’t leave any new scars.”

Kaliyo laughs, traces a hand over the thin scar slashed over the Cipher’s stomach. Runs her fingers down across leg and knee, past all the tiny marks to the larger one that marrs an ankle. 

“Roll over,” she says as she finally reaches for the knife; finds the handle of it still wet from the Cipher’s hand. The Cipher complies, shifts until the bare skin of her back is all that faces Kaliyo.

There are scars there as well, spreading down across one shoulder like the branches of a tree. Like lightning.

“Killed all those Sith and you never learned to dodge.” Kaliyo unsheathes the knife and rests the tip of it behind the unscarred shoulder, presses against blue skin until a few dots of crimson blood seep through.

“Didn’t kill Jadus.” The Cipher leans back into the blade. 

Kaliyo shifts her grasp to cut straight across skin, a pattern of red cut in smooth, shallow lines.   
“Sure. What you handing him off to the Dark Council then?”

The Cipher tilts her head, parts her lips as she lets some portion of her mind focus on the sharpness of pain, on some solace of deserved suffering. “Plausible deniability.”

“Don’t think they believed you on that. ”

At that, the Cipher shifts, pushes herself back onto the knife. Its cut is far less deep than what the Dark Council’s fear had done. She slides her hand back behind her, between Kaliyo’s legs. Lets her fingers slowly spira inside.

Kaliyo pulls the blade back in turn with an annoyed grunt. “Don’t blame me if you ruin the sheets.”

“I’ve enough to blame you for already. Dare I ask what you’re writing on my back?”

That makes Kaliyo lower the knife and snort. “You planning to run around shirtless, Agent?”

“Not now. Can’t have a sign on my back with intelligence gone and all these official new orders.”

“You’ve got to be some stick up your ass lieutenant. Fucking Sith.” Kaliyo groans as the fingers press further into her, as the Cipher’s thumb rubs at again her clit.

“Shut up and sheathe the knife. Think you can figure out what to do with the handle.”

“Sir yes sir,” Kaliyo says, making a rude gesture with her free hand. Still, she slides the knife back into the black leather of its sheath. Turns it in her grasp so the hilt faces the woman before her.

And then the Cipher slides herself onto that hilt, twisting a little so it presses just right inside her. She’s silent for those first few moments, not even allowing herself the smallest of gasps.

“Not doing it that easy, are you?” Kaliyo says, still grinding herself against the Cipher’s fingers.

“Harder,” the Cipher says, as she sets her hand over Kaliyo’s lips.

Kaliyo pushes her tongue out to test the grip upon her face, to tease at it. And then she shoves the hilt in further, in and up so the curve of it soon pushes into flesh. Then in and out in quick, short bursts. Its surface is slick already, and the point of its arc seems sharper with every push.

The Cipher gasps. Her fingers stretch out, searching. Blood trickles down her back to stain the sheets beneath them.

Her fingers press to Kaliyo’s clit and Kaliyo shudders in turn, tries to bite the hand that muffles her. Futile, of course. Her hand tightens around the hilt until her body stops shaking. Then shoves it in again until the pressure of it draws forth a moan from the Cipher. 

Kaliyo’s quiet then. Drowned out by the staccato rhythm of breath and body, by noises that escape between clenched teeth. The Cipher pulls her hand from Kaliyo’s mouth, lowers it to the knife’s hilt to push it in even further.

Another groan, long, the sound of it swells throughout the room. A tired exhale and the Cipher slumps back to spread more blood across the sheets.

“I’d say you look good like this,” Kaliyo says, having regained her own breath. “But can’t have you thinking I’m sentimental.”

“Wouldn’t want you to be,” the Cipher says. “We’ve still got the Star Cabal to deal with.”

“Once we’re to Corellia. And since you’ve already ruined the sheets....”

The smile she gets in return is answer enough.


End file.
